1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water purification devices and in particular to brackets, systems and methods for supporting water purification devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fluid treatment modules include devices and systems for treating fluids, such as water, to alter the chemical and or physical properties of the treated water. Water is often treated to remove impurities. Water treatment modules may include devices and systems such as reverse osmosis (RO) units, deionization units, electrodeionization units, continuous electrodeionization (CEDI) units, polishers, filters including membrane filters, particulate filters, multi-media filters, carbon filters and cartridge filters, disinfection devices, ultraviolet treatment units, distillation units and softeners. In different embodiments, any one or more of these types of water treatment modules may be used. A module typically has a feed for supplying water to the system and an outlet for supplying product from the system.
Water treatment systems such as electrodeionization systems are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,124, DiMascio et al describe various combinations of ion exchange resins that can be used in Continuous Electrodeionization (CEDI) devices. In pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/272,356, Liang et al describe a CEDI system using a cylindrically shaped pressure vessel. Both of these documents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Water treatment modules are often encased in a housing. The housing may serve to contain the device and to isolate the water being treated from the environment. Housings also may serve to support and/or protect the module. Multiple modules may be contained in a housing.
In many applications more than one water treatment module may be used. For example, two modules may be connected in series or in parallel to form a system. Modules are often placed in series when a single module is not capable of producing product of a desired purity or quality. Modules may be connected in parallel, for example, to increase production capacity.
In systems using more than one water treatment module, it is often desirable to place the modules close to each in order to minimize the amount of space required for the system. Compact placement, however, may be offset by the need to provide access to each module in order to make and maintain fluid (and sometimes electrical) connections between modules.
Typically, multiple modules in a system are secured individually on a skid or platform and fluidly joined by fixed or flexible piping that is external of the modules. For example, a system capable of supplying 500 gallons per minute (gpm) of deionized water might consist of ten 50 gpm electrodeionization modules individually mounted on a skid and piped in parallel in order to meet the production goal. Some reverse osmosis (RO) modules may be supported by a rack and frame system. For example, a rack system may have multiple cross pieces that are supported by the legs of the frame system. Individual RO modules may be supported by the cross pieces so that the weight of each module is supported by the frame. The RO modules may be strapped to the frame cross pieces to secure them. Multiple RO modules may be strapped side by side on two or more cross-pieces, with room in between to provide for piping and access. Additional rows of RO modules may be stacked above and supported by a different set of cross pieces. The number of modules that can be used in a system is limited by, for example, the height and width of the frame that is used. An underutilized frame may use more space than the system demands. In addition, the frame members may hinder access to the modules and piping running to, from and between modules.